Evan Winchester
This roleplay character belongs to Grace and can be found here. Evan Jonah Winchester was born on the 9th June 1978, the son of Joseph and Claire Winchester as well as the father of Hayley Winchester. He's married to Nora, an information dealer who helped him save his daughter and who he ended up getting on with. He is also the nephew of John Winchester, which makes him the cousin of both Sam, Ethan and Dean Winchester as well as Adam and Isobel Milligan. He was "kept out of it", him and his father being mentioned only once or twice every now and again by Dean about before Mary died, until season 5, when the brothers showed up at his house looking for help, and to warn him about the vessel bloodlines. He lived a normal life, not having seen Sam or Dean in over 2 decades, since he was a little kid and Mary Winchester was alive and well. His father died when he was a teenager, which led him to 'play up' a bit, before having to settle down and get real when he got his girlfriend pregnant when he was 17 and was left to raise the child, Hayley, mostly alone at 18 when his ex fled town. He eventually ended up working at the Topeka Police Department in Kansas from the age of 20, slowly working his way up in the ranks to detective by 2008, with his mother agreeing to look after Hayley in the evenings while he was at work, until she died of a heart condition in 2009, and he had to hire a nanny when she began to fall ill. In 2010, Sam and Dean finally 'warned' him about the pending apocalypse and their family being vessels, telling him he should probably lay low for a bit even if he didn't believe them, initially not knowing that he had Hayley to be responsible for. It's later revealed that, much like Adam was for Michael, Evan is actaully'' Lucifer's back-up vessel, though he was never "needed", since Sam said yes in season 5. At some point after the events of season five Hayley was attacked on her way home from her rehearsal for the school's yearly musical with a cursed blade. While she was luckily found by a young couple before she'd bled out, the wound appeared to have a mysterious infection or toxin in it that the doctors couldn't place. Evan had to rush back to track down the demons who did it in order to save her. Evan likes to listen to both prog rock and classic rock, which is what prompted him to learn to play the guitar. He became quite talented at it, and even formed a band with a few friends in his teenage years; at the time he'd hoped his band would go on to be successful rock stars, though, in all reality, he knew it was just a pipe dream. Despite not being initially involved in the life at all, during the apocalypse Evan was dragged in. Once he was into the job, despite trying. He realised that, since the supernatural world was still underground, knowing about it, and having the skills he did, told him that staying as a hunter was the only thing he morally could do. He is currently engaged to a demon information dealer called Nora. The two met when Hayley was attacked and Evan needed information about the demons that did it. Despite initially getting off to a bad tstarthey hit it off soon after, and have been close since (for around two years), partially thanks to them having a mutual friend in a nephlim called Ledan. Evan is considered a rookie by most, but his resourcefulness and police training make him a fairly formidable opponent for any demons wanting to try anything with him. He works with his cousin, Ethan Winchester; who, while somewhat high maintenance, is a skilled and intelligent hunter in his own right. '''Evan is a member of the Winchester family.' Biography Early Life Evan had a somewhat normal childhood, unlike Sam and Dean, his mother didn't get killed by a demon and so his father, Joseph, remained unaware of their (demons’/monsters’) existence. He knew Sam and Dean very vaguely, having met them once or twice when he was very young, but never saw them after John skipped town with them. He often wondered where they were, but was given extremely vague answers by his father (presumably cause he had no idea either). Evan lost his father at age 14, when Joseph passed away as a result of a car crash. And so he and his mother moved to be nearer to her family in Topeka for support, as well as to seek a more affordable home, as her own salary was much less substantial than Joseph's had been. All of this, the death of his father and the uprooting of his life, had quite a toll on Evan and made it hard for him to make friends or really fit in during his time at middle school. He took up the guitar to try and help himself cope, as his father had also played, and he'd always wanted to learn to play it too. It turned out to be quite the talent as he honed the skill, and it was a way to allow him to feel close to his dad even after he was gone. Teen Years During his teenage years, Evan was somewhat rebellious. Having worked on his skill with the guitar a lot over the years, he was now pretty talented with it. His talent led to him becoming somewhat arrogant, almost acting like he was invincible. This wasn't improved by the fact that many of his classmates found him attractive, the 'bad boy' vibe often pushing this further. At this point in his life, Evan played the guitar in a band with his best friends of the time Adam Reece (the lead singer with whom he was the closest), Eric Harman (backup guitar and keyboard), Ross Garcia (bass), and Richard Frost (drums). The five friends had lofty goals of eventually making it big in the rock world, Evan was convinced one day he would ''be a rockstar, he had no doubt. Birth of Hayley Twenties The Apocalypse Hunting Trivia *The interest in playing movies appears to have travelled down this side of the family, as Jonah, Evan and his daughter Hayley have all got musical talent. **Jonah and Evan both play(ed) guitar, and as a teenager Evan wanted to be a rockstar when he was an adult. This obviously didn't come to pass. **Hayley has a passion for Broadway musicals, and aspires to perform in them. *Evan is a talented guitarist, a fact he was considered arrogant about in his teens, but is a lot more modest about as an adult, as he's changed a lot since then. *Despite their widely differing personalities, Evan and Dean share a lot of similar interests. **Dean has also stated he always wanted to learn guitar but never got the chance. *Evan is the oldest surviving Winchester at the moment. *Evan was the first member of the Winchester family who turned out to be ''completely free of any Supernatural knowledge when the brothers first encountered him, as the Campbells turned out to all be hunters and his grandfather was with the Men of Letters. *While Evan is considered a rookie to most, as he only recently took up hunting, his training as a police officer and resourcefulness make him somewhat of a natural. **This is where his url came from. *According to some, Evan looks like 'an Italian american Bradley Cooper', or 'the love-child of Bradley Cooper and Zachary Quito'. **He stated the latter 'makes more sense to him', somehow. References Category:Supernatural Character Category:Male OC Category:Supernatural OC Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:WInchester Family Category:Winchester Cousins Category:Fathers Category:Hunter Category:Supernatural Hunters Category:Supernatural Males Category:Winchester Family Category:Original Characters Category:Grace01121922 Category:Coffee Lovers Category:Police Officers Category:Male Hunter Category:Spanish Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:Guitarists Category:Musicians Category:American Category:Americans Category:Married Category:Single Parents Category:Single Fathers